


Long day

by Ferroxus



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Corvus still doing stuff for the Magistrate and the town of Seris still stands, F/M, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus
Summary: “This damned day never ends.”“I know the feeling, sweetheart. Nighttime is much more pleasant.”
Relationships: daywalker!Vivian/Corvus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Long day

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a normal corvian but with vampires in it

Corvus frowns as he reads the petition from the goblin miners that are toiling in the quarry not far from Deepwerks. The rays of setting sun, distorted by the stained glass, fall through the window on his desk and on the document in his hands that is covered with tiny but neat handwriting.

“They are asking for additional guards? Really?”

“It isn’t safe in the mountains,” Vivian leans against the bookcase, her arms crossed over her chest. “And our little green friends aren’t the bravest beings in the Realm.”

“Are they scared that stagalla will eventually descend and find them responsible for the Goblin Scourges?”

With a snort, Corvus puts the paper aside and leans back in his chair.

“Fine, I’ll send a dozen more soldiers.”

Vivian’s heels clatter on the stone floor as she gracefully walks behind the chair and gently places her palms on Corvus’ shoulders. He rubs his nose bridge wearily.

“This damned day never ends.”

“I know the feeling, sweetheart. Nighttime is much more pleasant.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

Vivian’s hands slide to his neck, caressing and massaging his muscles.

“Actually,” she begins, ignoring his remark, “I need your help, too.”

Corvus turns his head to look at her.

“Again? What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

“Must have been careless. The blasted vampire huntress and those aspen arrows of hers.” She sighs. “I hope you never learn how terribly this thing hurts if it gets stuck in your flesh.”

She loosens the straps on her waist, unbuttons her silk white shirt and winces, revealing a cleaned but still fresh wound in her side.

“I managed to remove the nasty piece of wood, now I need to speed up the regen. But I’m in no shape to hunt.”

She leans over the back of the chair. The long front strands of her neatly styled hair gently tickle Corvus’ cheek, and the sweet scent of her perfume fills his nostrils.

“Let me—“ she whispers softly in his ear.

Corvus reluctantly and very slowly unbuttons the high collar of his coat.

“I hate it when you do this.”

“Consider it a measure to improve the quality of life of the Magistrate’s people,” Vivian’s lips brush his neck in a light, almost innocent kiss. Corvus tilts his head to the side, making it easier for her.

“Very funny.”

Without a single sound, he endures her fangs piercing his skin; only his fingers involuntarily squeeze the arms of his chair. After a few moments, the pain dulls and gets replaced by a slight dizziness, and he relaxes, closing his eyes.

A ruby-colored drop of blood, standing out against the pale skin, escapes her fangs and rushes down his neck, lingering on his collarbone. Vivian walks around the chair, leans in, her knee resting on the seat between Corvus’ legs, and catches the drop with the tip of her tongue. While she follows the trace left by the drop, licking it off, the bite wound is already healed and reduced to two barely distinguishable scars.

Vivian licks her lips, pleased, and kisses those scars once more, mesmerized by his blood flowing and pulsing underneath. He tilts his head back, and she freely presses her lips to his skin – his neck, his chin and finally, to his gasping mouth in a long, hungry kiss.

Her hand slides down his chest to his belt, unbuckling it, and this sound makes Corvus regain his composure.

“Wait, no— not now,” he breathes out, pulling away reluctantly. “Father wanted to see me shortly after sunset. He said it was important.”

Vivian stands up and smoothes her hair.

“Such a shame. But it’s probably not the best time, indeed.”

She examines her wound and nods, satisfied.

“Now I’m sure it will completely heal by the morning.”

“You’re welcome,” Corvus responds sarcastically, buckling his belt.

“Don’t hold grudges, sweetheart. I don’t ask for your blood often, though, believe me, having tasted it once, you can never get enough.”

She picks up her light machine gun and slings it over her shoulder.

“I need to get back to work. Don’t forget to assign the guards to the mine.”

“Yeah,” Corvus grins, moving his chair closer to the table. “Give me some time to cool down.”

Vivian gives him a crooked smile.

“See you later then,” she says, and the door softly closes behind her.


End file.
